Never Look Back
by Ellerrina
Summary: OS Brittana - Un premier amour ne s'oublie jamais, mais, maintenant, tu sais que l'amour a une fin.


_**Mon premier OS. Je l'ai écrit pendant une de mes (nombreuses) insomnies et y ai apporté que quelques petites modifications. J'y suis très attachée et j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Enjoy it !**_

* * *

_**Never look back**_

L'amour a une fin. Cette évidence t'es apparue alors que tu es assise sur un banc dans le parc, seule. Le vent fouette ton visage et l'air glacé du soir te fait frissonner. L'amour a une fin. Tes cheveux virevoltent autour de toi, créant une auréole telle celle de l'ange que tu n'es pas. Tu es emmitouflée dans ton vieux pull, celui qu'elle t'avait offert, mais cela te parait tellement loin. L'amour a une fin. Les branches des arbres aux couleurs automnales battent le ciel sombre, s'entremêlent dans un mouvement désordonné, exacte réplique de la confusion qui régnait dans ton esprit avant que tu ne mettes un mot, ou plutôt des mots, sur les sentiments qui te donnaient l'impression d'étouffer. L'amour a une fin. Malgré le mauvais temps, des enfants s'amusent et des couples s'embrassent tendrement, te rappelant douloureusement un bonheur que tu as connu avec elle. Mais le bonheur est si éphémère. L'amour a une fin, tu le sais maintenant.

L'amour a une fin. Ça commence par une lassitude qui paraît normale, le destin d'un couple étant après tout d'établir une routine, un quotidien qui se voulait rassurant. Se lever le matin, s'attendrir devant son air ensommeillé, s'embrasser, prendre son petit-déjeuner en discutant, s'embrasser, aller travailler, s'impatienter de la voir, rentrer, s'embrasser, dîner en riant, s'embrasser, se coucher, faire l'amour, s'embrasser, dormir. Tout était toujours à recommencer. Puis peu à peu, les repas deviennent silencieux, un silence pesant et lourd de sens, chacune les yeux baissés vers son assiette, se rappelant les conversations engagées, les fous rires, les sourires, les regards, tout ce qui faisait votre vie, avant. Ce avant qui hante ton esprit. Les baisers autrefois magiques et amoureux se transforment en un geste automatique, puis obligatoire. Comment lutter?

L'amour a une fin. La passion disparaît. Au commencement d'une relation, les corps s'enflamment dans une quête perpétuelle d'un effleurement, d'une caresse, d'un baiser. Un fil invisible relit les amants, les entraînent dans une danse sensuelle à l'issue toujours magique. Un aimant les attire l'un vers l'autre, abolit les distances, dans une recherche insatiable du plaisir. Puis, au fil du temps, la passion s'étiole, le désir s'efface des regards. Les relations deviennent mécaniques et sans véritable saveur. Comment lutter?

L'amour a une fin. Ses yeux, son corps, son sourire, ses caresses, ses baisers, son rire cristallin, son odeur fruitée, la douceur de sa peau, et encore son sourire, autant d'éléments indispensables à ton bonheur, sont peu à peu relayés à de simples souvenirs d'une époque trop tôt terminée. Ils ne t'accompagnent plus où que tu ailles, n'illuminent plus tes rêves, le monde devient fade et sans couleurs. Comment lutter?

L'amour a une fin. Vous devenez finalement des étrangères, partageant un toit et des milliers de souvenirs qui vous hantent mais appartiennent au passé, un passé fait de joies simples et d'amour, surtout d'amour. Les fous rires, la passion, les regards échangés, les baisers volés, la tendresse, ne font plus partie de cette routine qui s'est imposée au fil des années. Comment lutter?

L'amour a une fin. Un jour, tu retrouves une photo d'elle et toi souriant, enlacées sous une branche de gui. Elle trouvait cette tradition romantique alors tu avais cédé, comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'elle. Vous vous regardez tendrement et ton bras entoure possessivement sa taille alors qu'elle t'attire vers elle pour t'embrasser, les yeux pétillants d'un amour profond et entier. Vous êtes heureuses et amoureuses. Tu vois en cette photo tout ce que vous avez perdu, tout ce que vous n'êtes plus. Tu sens comme un poids qui alourdit ton coeur. Un poids que tu nommes finalement nostalgie, une nostalgie empreinte de regrets.

Les semaines suivantes, tu ne cesses de repenser à cette photo, à votre couple, à la direction qu'ont prise vos vies. Des chemins entremêlés mais qui peu à peu se séparent. Tu regrettes de ne pas t'en être aperçue plus tôt, mais tu es aussi en colère contre toi-meme, et contre elle, parce que tu pensais que votre histoire était différente et que votre amour était plus fort que tout. Mais la lutte est impossible, le temps est plus fort que l'amour.

Tu as alors pris la décision la plus difficile de ta vie. Difficile parce que tu l'aimes malgré tout, parce que l'amour laisse une trace indélébile. Difficile parce que tu as bâti ta vie autour d'elle. Difficile parce que le changement est quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. Difficile parce que tu sais que tu quittes un nid douillet et un futur confortable pour un horizon incertain et froid, où tout est à recommencer. Mais cette décision, tu l'as autant prise pour elle que pour toi. Vous avez toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde et à travers ses larmes et ses mots, tu as vu le reflet des sentiments qui t'oppressaient. Pour une fois, tu auras été la plus courageuse de vous deux. Tu es partie.

Tu n'as rien emporté sinon cette photo. Vous êtes conscientes que c'est un au revoir définitif, mais aussi une promesse mutuelle, celle de tout faire pour être heureuses. Tu lui as pris tendrement les mains et tu as posé pour la dernière fois tes lèvres sur les siennes, vos souffles chauds se mélangeant à vos larmes. Tu as alors franchi la porte, la case départ d'une nouvelle vie. Dans un souffle, tu lui as murmuré un dernier "je t'aime" auquel elle a répondu d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Un "je t'aime" qui voulait dire merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez partagé, merci pour la confiance qu'elle t'avait donnée, merci pour t'avoir aimée, merci pour avoir été elle, tout simplement.

Tes pas t'ont menée jusqu'à ce parc dont les arbres avait abrité vos premiers baiser, allongées dans l'herbe, contemplant le ciel, donnant des noms aux nuages. Tu t'es assise sur un banc et tu t'es souvenue. Tu as réfléchi pendant ce qu'il t'a semblé des heures. Tu es finalement parvenue à la conclusion que l'amour a une fin.

Une larme perle sur ta joue glacée. Tu ne l'essuie pas, le passé ne s'efface pas, mais tu te lèves du banc, et , sans un regard en arrière sur ce que fut ta vie, votre vie, tu marches d'un pas décidé vers ton avenir. Elle aura toujours une place particulière dans ton coeur, et toi dans le sien, tu en es sûre. Un premier amour ne s'oublie jamais, mais, maintenant, tu sais que l'amour a une fin.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu :)**_

_**Vous avez aimé? Reviewez.**_

_**Vous avez pleuré? Reviewez.**_

_**Vous avez détesté? Reviewez.**_

_**Vous avez une remarque? Reviewez.**_

_**Vous aimez le chocolat? Reviewez.**_

_**Le petit bouton "review" ne mord pas ;)**_


End file.
